


Coffee or Tea?

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Coffee, Domestic, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Annie and Mitchell discuss Josie.





	Coffee or Tea?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

“Josie used to make my coffee,” Mitchell says. “I never cared much for coffee before then. Herrick used it as a weapon; keep everyone caffeinated and aware.”

Annie watches the toaster and nods. He's never brought up Josie before. Twenty more seconds until his toast pops.

“What provoked the change?” 

“Herrick wasn't there when I woke up. Josie offered the coffee and didn't push it when I said no.” 

His coffee mug is empty. Annie drops his dry toast onto a plate and shakes her hand even though it doesn't burn. 

“Would you like some coffee?” 

“I’d rather learn how you take your tea.”


End file.
